


glory

by liesmith



Series: stray (fake chop) [3]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fake Chop, M/M, just guys being dudes just dudes being gay show me your dick aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: the sun is warm and the glow around brett makes him look like an angelorromantic murder date





	glory

The dying sun is warm against him, laid down and scrunched up on Brett’s bike. An arm is beneath Aleks’ head, against the handlebars, and one leg bent on the bike, phone on his thigh as he idly flicks through the screen. He could almost doze like this, like a cat in a windowsill, but before he can even attempt it Brett is suddenly there and tapping the butt of his rifle against his ribcage. Sort of tickles. Aleks hates it.

“You alive?”

“It’s possible,” Aleks tipped his sunglasses down to look up at Brett, squinting just slightly until Brett took a half step to the right, blocking out the sun. He looks just slightly angelic, and Aleks tries not to think about it too hard, “everything go ok?”

“Mm,” Brett responds, handing the sniper rifle out to Aleks, “you ready to go?”

Aleks shrugs and sits up, takes the rifle and slings it over his shoulders as he turns himself around on the bike, making room for Brett who settles into the seat and digs in his coat’s pocket for the keys. Takes a second and he kicks the stand up, starting the bike with a rev.

The drive from the hills isn’t as bad as the drive up, though it starts to get chilly the further down they go and Aleks pretends he doesn’t go from lounging on the back to hugging Brett as tight as possible because of it, attempting to get some sort of warmth from him. At least Brett’s place wasn’t that far and Aleks could retain, possibly, some dignity from the ride.

“Cold?” Brett laughed, cutting the engine and kicking the stand down, climbing off his bike, “should have asked. Would have given you my coat.”

“I’m fine,” Aleks mumbled, arms crossed over his chest and shoulders scrunched, “can you just let me into your place?”

He can tell Brett’s resisting the urge to taunt him further, taking some pity on him and unlocking his door. It’s… sort of warm in here, but it’s better than outside. Aleks closes the door behind him, and out of his own paranoia, locks it. Brett doesn’t say a word as he tosses his coat on a small end table by the front door, keys landing onto the soft fabric.

“Hungry?”

“Do you still have a coke?”

“What did I say about those things?” Brett murmured, but he was already walking to his kitchen and digging in his fridge, “they’re possibly the worst drinks.”

“You drink vodka fucking straight, man. Don’t talk to me,” Aleks mumbled, pushing his sunglasses up into his hair, “no room to talk.”

Brett waved his hand at him, making some sort of noise, but at least he’s making the drink, so Aleks counts that as a win in his favor. He takes it when the tumbler is offered and disappears to Brett’s couch, flopping down on it and settling in, slumping down and stretching one arm over the back of it.

“Yeah, sure. Make yourself comfortable,” Brett deadpans, settling down besides him with a water in his hand, idly tossing it up and catching it a couple of times, “you want to go sleep in my bed, too?”

“Already have.”

“That was just because I felt bad. You looked like dogshit.”

“Thanks, man. It’s good to have your support,” Aleks rolls his eyes, takes a drink of his rum and coke, and fishes his phone out of his pocket. There’s a new message from James, and he’s half tempted to just ignore it, but he decides that’s probably not the best idea. James still isn’t super happy about the whole Brett situation and is ready to go all kamikaze on him if Aleks doesn’t respond in a set number of seconds, like some kind of weird mom.

_aleks where r u_

**Brett’s.**

_y?_

**I went with him out on a mark.**

_nice, murder date. soooo fucking romantic. come back here_

**Don’t be mad because you couldn’t come. I’ll swing by later.**

The three dots appear, disappear, and reappear a couple of times. Aleks takes it was a win and sets his phone back down, glancing at Brett. He’s on his phone, and Aleks kind of wants to complain he’s a bad host, but he was on his own phone first. Instead, he just tries not to look like he’s blatantly staring, looking over Brett. His mind reminds him of earlier, the sunlight halo around him, and Aleks has a sudden hollow in the pit of his stomach.

It’s hard to acknowledge feelings when he’s got alcohol in his hand and not his system, so he takes a large drink and looks sadly at what is left. Just a sip… maybe he shouldn’t have downed it like that.

“Brett.”

“Mm?” He’s not looking up though, so Aleks clears his throat to show off his annoyance, and when Brett does look up, he doesn’t know what the fuck he was thinking, but he still surges forward and manages to not miss Brett’s lips at all, though he pulls away almost immediately and knows he looks like a deer in the headlights.

“Oh,” Brett pauses, giving Aleks a one-over, and laughs, “oh, was that all? You’re really bad at this.”

The fuck? Aleks opens his mouth to bitch immediately but Brett’s mouth is on his and he… melts. His eyes lid, then close, and he responds in the like. Brett pulls away a lot quicker then he wants, and Aleks follows after him, managing to catch the corner of his mouth and considering it a small victory.

“Easy,” Brett murmurs, almost in his ear, and Aleks can’t help but shiver. He really shouldn’t have downed the tumbler, but fuck it. He sets it down on the coffee table and sits straighter, lets a hand curl in the front of Brett’s shirt, tugging for no goddamn reason then to be a nuisance, and tries to kiss him again.

Brett laughs against his mouth and bites on Aleks’ bottom lip, makes him pull away a bit out of surprise. “Dude, I said easy.”

“Why?” Aleks asks and surprises himself with how out of breath he sounds. Fuck, it was just Brett; kissing shouldn’t do this to him, “you don’t like it?”

“What? I just kissed you, Aleks. I like it,” Brett rolls his eyes, turning his body towards Aleks, his own arm going across the back of the couch, laying on top of Aleks’, “you kind of look like this might make you pass out, so maybe just take a breath?”

He’s not entirely wrong. Aleks does as instructed, deep breath in, hold it, easy breath out. It focuses him, brain unfogging just slightly, and he scrubs a hand over his face, forehead in his hand.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, sure,” Brett answers, and Aleks lowers his hand to look at him, dumbfounded, “you want too?”

“What?”

“Sex.”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Brett’s got a look on his face that Aleks can only aptly describe as hungry, and that’s it. That’s all he needs, climbing into Brett’s lap, knees on either side of his thighs and pressing into them.

“Needy.”

“You started it,” Aleks tries to argue, though he knows that it’s a blatant lie. Brett just rolls his eyes at him, has that small smile on his face, hands finding themselves on his thighs, and Aleks doesn’t even know where to go from here. He feels too hot, feels like his skin is a livewire, and Brett just leans forward to kiss his jaw, down the line of his neck, over his pulse, and Aleks sighs out softly, arches his back just slightly, and that’s all Brett needs.

Hands ruck up his tank top and the slight feel of nails on Aleks’ stomach makes it flutter and tense. Brett’s mouth is on his neck still, teeth against skin and Aleks _whines_ , tilts his head back and lets himself be at Brett’s mercy. Teeth trace over his pulse and a hand is at his jeans, thumbing the button open and sliding inside, and Aleks gasps when he’s touched. Oh, shit. He didn’t even realize he was that hard, body shuddering as Brett palms at him through his underwear.

“B-Brett…”

“You ok?” Brett asks against his jaw, hand stilling against him, “still breathing?”

“S’good,” Aleks murmurs, head dizzy from everything, “keep… keep going.”

Brett doesn’t have to be told twice, hand giving Aleks a small squeeze as he leans back, letting his other arm stretch out across the back of the couch. He looks so damned relaxed and Aleks wants to gain some sort of upperhand back, letting one of his hand drop to the front of Brett’s jeans. It takes him a second, fumbling with the zipper and button, but manages to get them both undone, no help from Brett, who is still palming him slow and giving amused noises watching Aleks. Such an asshole.

Still, it felt good to hear Brett inhale sharp, and Aleks feels slightly more in control. His fingers curl around Brett, just as hard as he is, and Aleks squeezes just gently. Brett tenses a little under him and inhales again, that sharp little sound, and Aleks tilts his hips forward just slightly and hopes Brett gets the hint.

Or maybe he just has other plans, because Aleks is pushed down onto the cushions of the couch and Brett presses close, one arm holding him up as he presses their hips together for a brief moment.

“S-Shit, Brett…”

“I have you,” Brett murmurs, gives Aleks a small kiss, and reaches down between them. A warm hand wraps around him, and then Brett is pressed right up against him, and Aleks gasps. That’s fucking new, and he can’t help himself but rock upwards into Brett’s loose fist, the heat all too much. Brett just shivers above him and rocks his own hips forward, and Aleks is smart enough to fall into a rhythm, getting every single touch he wants, body thrumming like a livewire.

Their foreheads are touching just slightly, Brett panting soft almost against his ear, and Aleks turns his face just a bit to catch his jaw with a kiss, the slight burn from the scruff there making him whine soft. This was… fucking amazing. He almost wants to get pissed at himself for taking so long for this; everything suddenly feels like it’s clicked into place, and Aleks can’t fucking believe he’s actually given into this stray. Wonder if it was Brett’s plan all along, but in this moment, he can’t care less.

He knows he comes quick, but everything is so overwhelming, and Aleks whines, jerking his hips up as he effectively ruins his tank, and Brett’s shirt as well. Brett’s quieter when he comes, and Aleks kind of hates it, but he can’t even be upset when Brett gives a full body shiver and his hips stutter, and then it’s over, both of them panting and pressed close to each other.

“Oh… fuck, dude.”

“You’re eloquent as always,” Brett mumbles, almost annoyed sounding, but Aleks knows better, “you got anymore hot one-liners for me?”

Aleks rolls his eyes and keeps quiet for once, wraps his arms around Brett’s neck and tries to pull him in even closer, if that’s possible at this point. He just wants the weight, the steady heat of Brett against him, and Brett obliges, adjusting himself just slightly to lay fully on Aleks.

“Something up?”

“No,” Aleks mumbles, tucking his face into the crook of Brett’s neck, eyes closing, “no, I just… need this.”

Brett makes a small noise above him, lets his hands ruck up Aleks’ tank again to lay them on his ribs, and rubs his thumb in slow circles. Goosebumps rise up on his skin from the delicate touch, and Aleks just exhales out softly.

Fuck, maybe he was the stray, looking for something different. At this point, it didn’t even matter; Aleks had what he wanted, and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> has no designated spot in the au i just really wanted to write them... doing the fricklefrackle.


End file.
